Folle rencontre
by nymyu
Summary: Une rencontre entre deux yandere qui tourne à la tragédie le lendemain. Quand Juon Kiku et Sukone Tei se rencontrent.


Une journée banale comme toujours, avoir des cours dans cette de classe. Apprendre des leçons, écouter les profs parler, franchement quelle prise de tête. J'aurai préféré rester dehors à jouer à chat avec les autres élèves de ma classe. Car en effet, je ne les appelle pas mes amis, mais bien les élèves. Car, comment pourrais-je considérer des personnes aussi ennuyeuses commes mes amis ? Chaques jours qui passe est comme un défilement d'un unique jour qui passe, passe et repasse sans cesse. Heureusement, la cloche mettant fin à cette journée n'allait pas tarder à retentir, et nous permettre de nous échapper de cette salle où mon ennui atteignait son appogée. Mon regard était rivé vers l'horloge, contant à rebourd les secondes qui me séparaient de ma liberté proche. 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"Driiiiiing !"

A ce son qu'on entend, tout les élèves se levèrent de leur chaises et rangèrent leur affaires à une vitesse surprenante. Et moi qui était pourtant la plus impatiente de toutes, je prenais mon temps de ranger soigneusement mes affaires et mes livres, contradictoire me direz-vous ? Mais j'avais parlé de liberté, et j'ai maintenant la liberté de prendre mon temps dans mon rangement. Bref, une fois mes affaires rangées, je me levais de ma chaise et lançai un regard tout joyeux à mon professeur.

"Au revoir professeur, et à demain."

Suite à cela, je sortis des cours, récupérant mon regard ennuyée de la vie. A la grille, une étrange lueur rouge apparut devant moi, elle se rapprocha et se révéla être une jeune fille à la cheveulure rousse. Elle s'arrêta net devant moi et me fixa d'un air assez surpris et à la fois intriguée.

"Oui, je peux vous aidez mademoiselle ?"

Elle leva simplement le bras et me désigna tout en tremblottant du doigt.

"Toi, toi aussi tu possèdes cette personalité double !"

Sur le moment, je ne compris absolument pas ce que voulait dire. Mais lorsque je m'aperçus que je ne pouvais plus bouger mon corps, ni même parler, je commençais à avoir relativement peur. Quelque chose était en train de s'éveiller en moi, quelque chose de mauvais. Je sentis alors mes yeux se baisser, et un espèce de sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres sans que je puisse le contrôler, et alors de ma voix s'échappa quelques mots.

"Quelle prouesse, un seul regard t'as suffit à me percevoir à travers ce corps ennuyeux et vide, dis-je avec une voix impressionnée."

Relevant alors mon visage, et m'apercevant avec effroi que ma voix venait de changer de teinte, je remarquai que le jeune fille en face de moi était en train de sourire d'une façon assez particulière. On aurait pu dire quelle était excitée, voir impatiente de quelque chose.

"Pourquoi une telle joie à travers ton regard ? Ma simple vision te fait-elle autant d'effets que ça ? Dit mon double avec une voix presque vide mais sadique."

La jeune fille à la cheuveulure intensifia alors son sourire et me lança un regard perçant, on aurait presque pu croire quelle lisait en mon âme.

"Tu t'ennuies, n'est-ce pas ? Cette vie de simple écolière te déséspère et tu aimerais en finir une bonne fois... dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit la rousse en tendant sa main dans sa direction."

En levant mon bras, une réaction s'effectua mon esprit, un compréhension de ces paroles me forca à reprendre le contrôle. Et lorsque je vis cette jeune fille devant moi, ma seule réaction fut de m'enfuir en courant pour essayer de lui échapper. A quelques mètres, je me retournai pour voir si elle n'était pas là, et heureusement elle ne m'avait pas suivi.

"Ouf, elle est partie, dis-je soulagée."

Le soir venu, dans mon lit, je repensais à cette jeune fille et à ce dédoublement de personalité très étrange qui s'était effectuée chez moi. Je n'étais pourtant pas skyzophrène, alors pourquoi ?

"A trop réfléchir on finit par avoir le cerveau en bouillit, vaut mieux dodoter !"

Je ne tardais pas à fermer les yeux et à m'endormir. Dans mon sommeil, j'entrai dans un rêve des plus étranges. J'étais au milieu d'une plate forme noir, et tout ce qu'il y avait autour, c'était l'espace et ses étoiles. Devant moi se desinnait un étrange sourire qui me rappelait quelque chose. A travers ce sourire se dessina une forme, puis une silhouette, de cette silhouette apparut mon double maléfique. 

"Comment on se retrouve ma belle, dit-elle avec une voix sûre d'elle"

Sur le coup, je n'arrivais pas à être effrayée, j'étais seulement en train de l'observer. Puis je ne pus que répondre à sa provocation.

"Qui es-tu ? Que me veux-tu ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu existes ?"

Celle à qui je venais de poser ces trois questions se passa la main dans les cheveux et les fit voler avec grâce. Puis dans un sourire ravageure, elle me répondit.

"Mais voyons, je suis celle à qui tu parles tout les soirs, celle qui répond à tes questions, ta petite voix intérieure... je suis la source de ton ennui, qui a donné naissance à une envie de sang interminable !"

A partir de là, une espèce de crainte s'empara totalement de moi. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, et mon double en profita. Me lançant son pire sourire sadique, elle s'approcha tout doucement de moi, pour lentement tendre sa main vers ma poitrine et traverser celle-ci pour pénétrer mon corps.

"Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-je effrayée."

"Il s'agit là du commencement de notre union, tu vas voir, ça va être géniale !"

A peine eut-elle terminée sa phrase que déjà son corps fusionna avecl e mien. Elle faisait dés à présent partie intégrante de mon corps.

Le rêve se termina comme cela et le matin arriva. Comme tout les jours, j'allais à l'école et commençais à m'ennuyer. En m'y rendant, j'aurai cru voir la jeune fille d'hier, mais elle n'y était pas et ma décéption me fut étonnamment grande malgré la trouille que j'ai eu. Une fois en classe, mon ennui fut de taille et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le combler.

"Tei, viens répondre au tableau s'il te plait ! Me demanda le professeur"

"Oui !"

Me levant alors pour aller répondre, je remarquais que tout les yeux des élèves étaient tournés vers moi. Avais-je quelque chose de spécial ? Un truc sur le nez, je ne sais pas ? Bref, une fois au tableau, j'attrapai la craie et commençait à écrire. Lorsque ce son résonna dans mes oreilles, mon regard et mes gestes se figèrent totalement.

"Tei ? Tei, que t'arrive-t-il ? Me demanda le professeur."

Soudainement, je sentis ce même sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, et progressivement je pivotais ma tête vers la prof pour lui lancer un regard des plus sadiques.

"Oh... rien de très grave professeur, en tous cas pas pour moi."

Je pus alors voir la frayeur sur son visage, et l'étonnement sur celui de chaques élèves. Utilisant seulement mon regard pour tordre le cou de celle qui était devant moi, elle perdit la vie sur le coup. Un pouvoir ? Je possédais le pouvoir de tuer par le regard ? Impressionnant, amusant... hillarant !

"Fantastique, tout simplement grandiose !"

Je ne savais pas si c'était ma seconde personalité, ou bien moi qui avait dis cela. Car cette sensation qui avait envahit mon coeur à sa la mort de mon enseignante était tellement intense quelle m'avait presque faite planer.

"Au secours ! A l'aide, elle va nous tuer ! S'écrièrent les élèves appeurés."

Je me retournai vers eux, et en effet je leur tordais le cou les uns après les autres. A chaques cou brisés, mes rires s'intensifièrent toujours plus. Mon amusement était à son maximum, mon coeur battait la chamade, et je partageais enfin l'avis de ma seconde personalité. Bien malgré ma gaieté naturelle, j'aime tuer pour ressentir du plaisir.

"Il n'en reste plus... oh, c'est pas drôle !"

J'avais les vêtements tachés de sang, et un sourire maccabre était inscrit sur mon visage. Je remontais alors mes manches pour essuyer mon visage avec mes doigts. Passant mes doigts sur mes lèvres, j'y goutai par la même occasion le liquide vitale des enfants.

"Hum... délicieux !"

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit brutalement, et le proviseur entra et vit le massacre. 

"Tei... que s'est-il passé ici ?... Tu n'es pas blessée."

Croyant surement à mon innoncence naturelle, il ne se doutait pas qu'il serait le prochain sur la liste, m'avançant tout doucement vers lui. Je lui lançais un regard effrayant, orné d'un magnifique sourire dont j'avais le secret.

"Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Après tout ce sont mes féstivités !"

Il ne suffit que de ces mots pour finalement donner la mort à ce cher proviseur en lui tordant le cou. Sa tête tomba au sol et le sol s'en échappa. C'était comme une fontaine de joie, j'aurai bien était tenté d'y laisser une pièce, mais je devais dés à présent m'échapper pour éviter d'être vu par trop de monde. Attrapant alors mes manches pour ne pas laisser d'emprunte, j'ouvris la fenètre et m'échappai de la classe. A la sortie de l'école, je ne pus pas surprise de retrouver la jeune fille rousse qui m'avait attendu. 

"Alors, tu t'es bien amusée ? Me demanda t-elle en souriant"

Je me léchai alors les doigts du sang qui s'y était déposé, en prenant un regard à la fois excitée et sanguinaire.

"C'était superbe, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée de toute ma vie !"

"Alors dans ce cas suis-moi, nous nous amuserons toutes les deux, je te jure que ce sera formidable !"

N'hésitant pas, j'acceptais sa proposition sans même savoir qui elle était.

"Au fait, comment t'appelle-tu ? Lui demandais-je"

"Kiku, Juon Kiku... et toi ?"

"... Sukone Tei..."

Nous marchèrent ensuite en coeur, en etonnant un air sur les routes de nos prochaines cibles potentielle. J'espère que nous nous amuserons toujours autant ensemble.


End file.
